1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a can and in particular, a can for containing a beverage such as beer or a carbonated beverage, that is sold by an automatic vending machine.
2. Prior Art
A conventional can filled with beer or a variety of other beverages such as a carbonated beverage, is shown in FIG. 5.
This can 20 includes an opening 21 in its top for use in drinking the beer or other beverage from the can. A small tab 24 having a finger-receiving hole 23 is staked to the central portion of the top lid 22 of the can 20 with a staking member 25. A line of weakness 26 for forming the opening is in itself formed, by means such as a press, about the staking member 25 in a portion of the lid.
With the can 20 as shown in FIG. 5, when one's finger is placed in the hole 23 in the small tab 24 and the small tab 24 is pulled upward, the area surrounded by the line 26 in the top surface 22 is depressed into the can 20 by the end portion 27 of the small tab 24 with the staking member 25 acting as the fulcrum, resulting in the area of the lid 22 surrounded by the line 26 being separated from the remainder of the lid 22 with an opening being produced at such area. The small tab 23 that is pulled upward may be returned to the original position after the opening is produced.
The opening allows one to drink the beer or other beverage from the can 20.
This conventional type of can shown in FIG. 5 is distinct from the so-called pull-top can, which is configured so that the entire area surrounded by the line of weakness is to be removed from the can itself by means of a small tab (pull-top) so that the small tab itself is separated from the top lid of the can.
Although the conventional can as described above is extremely convenient for carrying since it eliminates the need for using a cup or other vessel, the portion which is surrounded by the line of weakness 26 and is separated from the top surface of the lid 22 is extremely narrow and small. Therefore, only small increments of the beverage can be drunk from the can at a time.
Consequently, it has conventionally been impossible to drink a beverage from a can with the same natural feel as that which can be had when drinking a beverage poured from a cup. Especially when the beverage in a can is beer, the flavor inherent to beer cannot be tasted because, with the conventional can, the opening is extremely narrow and small, and thus the beer can be drunk only in small increments, although it is perceived that beer itself is more delicious when drunk in gulps. Therefore, it is no exaggeration to say that the situation as stated above generally results in the consumption of canned beer to be low compared to that of bottled beer.